


Missed a memo

by BotBotZ



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23342188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BotBotZ/pseuds/BotBotZ
Summary: Misaki wanted to start dating but she already is....
Relationships: Okusawa Misaki/Tsurumaki Kokoro
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	Missed a memo

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}]}{}]}]}

“Senpai, Please help me practice a love confession.”

It took a lot of consideration but Misaki finally cracked under the pressure. Said pressure being her growing feelings for the energetic bandmate trying to make the world smile. Her best bet even though it might bring more embarrassment than honor was the prince themself, Kaoru Seta.

Misaki was lucky today had shortened drama practice because of the long weekend. Her senpai accepted her plead immediately, as she handed her an empty Journal to take notes on romantic phrases and appropriate romantic gestures. Her senpai continued into deeper meanings for passionate love along with flower types. 

However, Misaki decided to instead scribble down details from her thoughts rather then most of what was told to her. A proposal like confession was something she wasn’t planning at the moment. 

“Understand?”

The voice of her elder from behind her snapped her daze as she turned to reply,

“Huh? Oh, uh Yeah. Yes.“

The guitarist sat down beside her, 

“So, whom is it that has captured my dear little kittens heart?”

A flush beginning to form on her face, she refused to meet her band mates eyes. Gazing back towards the journal page, the DJ hummed thoughtfully considering telling her dramatic senpai. She didn’t wish to cause a bigger scene then she already had. 

“I- I ...it’s No one.”

Kaoru bites back a grin watching her, choosing to take a different approach with her question wanting to aid her friend. 

“Misaki, will you be confessing or will it be Michelle?”

Misaki’s face slowly settles into a frown when she realized how obvious her feeling might actually be, but also she’s fully aware of the blondes preference towards the pink bear suit. 

Misaki was quiet, yet her silence spoke volumes in response for the guitarist to understand. 

*After Band practice*

She was too nervous about saying something to the hyper band mate she began drifting from their constant interactions. 

“...Michelle?” Kokoro called to her. It was the first time she’s made conversation towards the bear since practice started. Misaki was taken back at the sudden attention, more interested in her thoughts for making an attempt at a confession. 

“Y-yes?”

“Is Misaki upset with me?” 

Misaki wasn’t going to tell her the truth, especially anything about her feelings. She knew the blonde would question her absence eventually but for now she just had to lie besides it wasn’t like she actually had a problem with her. 

“I don’t know...” She was aware actually, but if her senpai already noticed her feelings towards the blonde then who was to say she didn’t already notice as well. Misaki watched Kokoro’s mood deflate a little at that statement. If anyone knew why Misaki wasn’t speaking with her it had to be Michelle, yet the bear faked ignorance. 

Kokoro’s placed the microphone stand away, she sat on the couch shoulders slumped. Smile missing, Kokoro’s Golden eyes that sparkled quickly dimming becoming glossy, as she toyed at the hair tie ribbon against her wrist. 

“I think Misaki wants to Break Up.” 

Her head dipped low, tears lacing her bottom eyelids, voice sounding like a whisper.

“Oh...a- WHAT?!” 

It suddenly became hotter in the suit,  
Her heart was pounding fast in her chest as she was in disbelief, she didn't process any of the worried venting coming from her band mate. Misaki couldn’t collect her thoughts and emotions.

“....and now I don’t think she wants to be my girlfriend. “ 

Misaki opened her mouth to respond, but nothing came out. The current situation didn’t appear to be mendable by the bear this time. She just needed to leave so she can remove herself from that mascot suit.   
She sprinted out of the practice room towards the restroom, abandoning the other girl. 

In the restroom Misaki couldn’t help but question her last outings with the blonde that would lead her to assume they were dating. The dark haired girl yanks the mascot head off along with the remaining suit, internally panicking about whether this might be an elaborate joke that could involve Hina or the others. 

Misaki mentally cursing herself for not being more focused. She hurried towards the facet, splashing water against her face. 

“Misaki.” 

She had been so occupied in running towards the restroom she forgot to lock the door. Shiny tears flowed along the blondes cheeks. The DJ could hear the crack in Kokoros voice. 

Misaki’s heart stung, wanting to comfort the older girl in their shared dilemma she pulled her into a warm embrace. They remained quiet, save for the few sniffs from the blonde. Misaki could feel the dampness from Kokoros tears that soaked through her tank top along her shoulder into the dip of her neck as they parted. 

Misaki breathed in deep and swallowed hard, glancing down at the blondes soft lips. Licking her own at the sight, before her gaze trailed away and back. 

“Uh, hey.” She stated meekly.

The smile Kokoro gives is slightly watery, the glint in her eyes say different but Misaki thinks it may just be fresh tears. This time Kokoro initiates, eliminating the space between them. She planted a firm kiss on the taller girls lips, as if to test the possibility of her imagining the DJs existence. She makes a noise of surprise against Kokoro’s lips, returning the gesture. 

Misaki ran her hand along her side, surprised by the softness of her skin. Her thumbs reach the small of her back. Pressing in her touch eliciting a soft moan from the blonde. She hastily pulls away as a blush spread across her face.

A soft smile in place, cheeks a little flushed from the kiss Kokoros mood seems lifted. 

“I’ve missed you,” she says quietly, Misakis heart thumps painfully and excited in her chest, she supposes accepting they were already dating wasn’t too bad.


End file.
